Project Summary This Phase II SBIR project will develop, optimize, test, commercialize, and take to market an inhalation chamber that mimics the e-cigarette technology being used by human users, and being popularized by e- cigarette manufacturers and advertisers. E-cigarette use and abuse is a major public health concern, but little is known about the biology underlying e-cigarette use and negative health impact of e-cigarettes, which makes it difficult for government agencies to regulate these products. Current animal models are inadequate for examining the biological effects and addictive properties of e-cigarettes in a model that delivers vapor to animals in the same way humans self-administer it. Therefore, the major purpose of this proposal is to develop a nicotine e-cigarette vapor instrument to fill this gap in the market and in the e-cigarette research field. Our general approach will be to develop and install design modifications to our current vapor administration systems that include changes to hardware (Aims 1&2), software and user interface (Aim 3), and vaporized solutions (Aim 4), and each of these design modifications will be tested in rats. Comprehensive dosage charts will be developed as part of Aim 4. This phase II SBIR application proposes work that will be critical for developing and optimizing a device that allows for nicotine vapor self-administration in rodents, using the identical technology and route of delivery experienced by human users. The marketability for this type of device is high because there is no such device currently on the market, and also because this research area is a high funding priority for government agencies. Therefore, our major goal is to develop and market a device that allows for customizable and reliable e-cigarette vapor self-administration in rats.